I'll Lead You to Salvation
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: Enjolras tries to forget past events and Eponine tries to forget Marius. But they both know that they need something to fill that empty spot in their hearts. Perhaps the need each other? EE Please R&R! CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Revolutionary Reasons

A/N: I originally wrote this chapter when I was pissed off at the computer one evening but later decided to build something around it. Yes, I decided to write another E/E fic. I hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated. )

This story has alternating POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, but I do own Enjolras. )

jk.

If I did, I wouldn't be posting this story right now. ; )

* * *

**Enjolras' POV**

"Enjolras, you know there's no point in this Revolution." Grantaire murmured as he took another drink of that damned absinthe.

I turned to him, glaring. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO POINT?!" I couldn't help raising my voice, but I did.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "You know we're all gonna die anyway."

I rolled my eyes and turned away. I was tired of this redundant conversation, and I'm sure he was too. Didn't he realize that this was important, that this might change the course of history? Obviously not, nothing was important to him, well, except for maybe his alcohol. I turned back to him.

"Why do you drink that all of the time?" I asked; my face softening.

"I have my reasons." He answered simply.

I cocked one eyebrow. "And they are?"

"My reasons."

I frowned as I sat down next to him. Grantaire then sat the bottle down and asked. "Why are you always yelling at me for doing so?"

I didn't answer him, but stared at the bottle sitting there; the liquid glistening in the candlelight. I was almost tempted to grab it and take a swig, but I stopped myself. I had sworn to stay off of the stuff ever since Angele…

I shook my head and tried to push her memory away. She was gone, and there was no point in bringing her up in my mind again.

"Enjolras?"

I didn't look up.

"Enjolras?"

I still didn't look up.

He then picked up the bottle and murmured to himself.

"He's probably thinking about that hopeless Revolution again."

My head jerked up and I glared at him. "What did you say?"

"That your Revolution is hopeless." He smirked.

I just couldn't take this anymore. I got up and stomped toward the door. But just before I went out, I looked over my shoulder and growled.

"It's NOT hopeless!"

Grantaire just laughed as I strode outside; slamming the door behind me.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked that, sorry if it was short. Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. Wandering Thoughts

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2. I already had it written, so I'd figure I'd post it. I hope you like it so far! Enjoy!

Frustratedstudent-Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Eponine's POV**

I hummed softly to myself as I wandered down the street, thinking of Monsieur Marius.

_My _Monsieur Marius.

Okay, maybe not in _this_ world, but in _my _world, he's _all mine. _

I leaned up against the building in thought.

"_How can I get him to notice me?" _I wondered as I looked toward the ground.

I then heard the sound of angry footsteps coming down the street.

I looked up to see a tall man in a red vest storming down the street. I considered going up to him and asking for a franc or two, but I quickly changed my mind when I saw the look on his face.

I ducked into the nearby shadows and tried to sneak away, but I tripped and fell. Despite the fact that I had skidded both of my knees, and scratched up the palms of my hands, I got up and dusted myself off.

When I looked up, I could see the man in the red vest staring at me with a look of disgusting pity on his face, shaking his head he started to walk away.

I glared at his back for a moment and spat at the ground, then picking up my hat and placing it on my head, I continued on my way.

* * *

**Enjolras' POV**

As I made my way back to my flat, I couldn't help feeling sorry for that poor street gamine.

I could've at least thrown her a coin, couldn't I?

After all, it's people like her that we're fighting for, isn't it?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I fumbled with my keys.

Once I was inside, I locked the door and walked over to the window. I then opened it and looked out into the darkness.

I sighed as sat down on the sill and breathed in the night air.

I would wander the streets at night more often, but I was always so tired after the meetings at the Café Musain, and besides, to walk the streets at night was suicide. You never know what type of vermin are lurking in and around the sewers, pretending to need help, but really planning to steal everything you hold dear.

"_Maybe __**that's **__why I didn't help the gamine up or even throw her a coin." _I thought as I took off my boots and my shirt.

I then resolved to forget the girl as I closed the window and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Sorry if the chapter's a little short. I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as I finish writing it! Please review! 


	3. Errands & Meetings

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! I'm _so _sorry for taking so long to write it. I've been really busy and having writer's block didn't help either! So here you go!

* * *

Eponine's POV 

"Eponine!"

I looked up to see Marius running towards me with a small, folded-up paper.He then stopped in front of me; panting.

"'Ponine, could you do me a favor?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

He handed me the paper.

"I need you to take this letter to Cosette."

I looked at the paper, then at Marius. Normally, I'd be more than happy to deliver something for him, but this was starting to get ridiculous. Can't a grown man deliver his own letters? I sighed.

"Now?" I asked. Marius looked at me with confusion as if I asked him what color the sky was.

"Yes, now."

I sighed again as I took the paper. "Very well." I murmured.

"Thank you, 'Ponine." Marius said as he smiled his handsome smile, and as I started to walk away, he called out to my back.

"I'd don't know what I'd do without you!"

_"Maybe deliver the letter yourself?"_ I thought bitterly as I made my way to Rue Plumet.

* * *

Enjolras' POV 

"Enjolras!"

I looked up from my coffee to see Combeferre walking quickly over to me.

"Good day, my friend." I greeted, standing up from my seat and grasping his hand. Combeferre didn't sound so casual.

"Enjolras, have you seen Marius?" He asked. "This is the forth day he's been late, and the meeting is about to start." I thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" I agreed. I tried to appear interested, but I was growing irritable about the matter of Marius being late. _"What could be so important to Marius that causes him to arrive late?" _I thought. _"What could be more important than this?"_ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps. I looked over at the door to see Marius rushing in.

"Marius!" Jehan cried out. "Why are you so late today?" Marius sat down.

"I'm sorry I am late, my friends. I had…um…_extremely _important business to attend to." Marius said quickly.

"_Sure." _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind that." I said as I strode to the middle of the room. "Let's start the meeting already."

* * *

Eponine's POV 

I sighed with frustration as I walked down the street.

"_Stupid letter!" _I thought angrily. I had opened it and read it on the way to my destination. Now I wished I hadn't. I can still remember what Marius had written.

* * *

_My dearest Cosette,_

_My love for you is stronger than the strongest winds._

_My love for you is deeper than the deepest ocean._

_I cannot describe my love for you in just a few simple words._

_How I long to see your sweet face, shining like the sun in the sky._

_I hope that time will fly so that I may see you again._

_I have things to attend to at present, but I shall see you in a few hours time. _

_You will wait in the garden for me?_

_All my Love,_

_-Marius_

* * *

It made Eponine feel sick to her stomach knowing that it was Cosette that Marius had written this letter to. But knowing that she could do nothing about it, she just kicked a pebble and continued on her way. 

She had decided to walk in the direction of the Café Musain, knowing that Marius would be there for some sort of meeting. (Hence the reason he wanted Eponine to deliver the note.) When she got there, she looked inside to see that same man in the red vest that she had run into the previous night. He was in the process of delivering one of his passionate speeches.

"The time is now, my friends! We must take action! We cannot allow the upper crust of our society to treat our people this way!" The men in the café cheered.

Entranced by his words, Eponine sat down on the threshold and listened. The man spoke of freedom and equality, poverty and social injustice, pride and dominance. Eponine was intrigued; she had never heard someone speak that way before, not even Marius, who was in fact, part of the group.

Eponine listened carefully to the man's words, comprehending them almost perfectly. She knew she was a dirty gamine who lived on the streets, but she wasn't stupid. She had often wanted to go to a university to learn such things, but she knew she would never be accepted. She sighed; thinking.

"_Marius will probably never accept me either. Not like he accepts and loves __**her.**_**"**

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and the sound of the men talking. She looked up to see Marius talking with the man in the crimson vest.

"_Their leader, no doubt." _She thought as she studied him.

He was a lot taller than Marius, and to Eponine's surprise, handsomer too. He had blond hair that was tied back in a silk ribbon and ice-blue eyes that could intimidate, yet fascinate, anyone who dared to look into them. He also had broad shoulders and strong-looking arms.

"_And from the look of his clothes," _she thought. _"He must've come from a rich family."_

Her eyes gazed at his face again, and she finally noticed his expression. He looked angry.

At Marius.

* * *

A/N: There you are! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review! 

(And I know Marius' letter to Cosette was corny, but hey, no one ever said that he was a great writer, so there's my excuse for writing bad, uh…freeform poetry?)


	4. Questions & Assumptions

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Sorry if I took so long, I had writer's block again.

* * *

**Enjolras' POV**

"Enjolras! I told you twice already! There were important matters that required my attention!" Marius practically shouted as he turned away. I sighed with frustration.

I knew that Marius was hiding something. I could always tell, because he would always get overly defensive and embarrassed.

"Marius," I tried to stay calm, but I was getting impatient. "Are you seeing someone?" He whirled around.

"What makes you think I'm seeing someone?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, for one thing, you've been unfashionably late-"

"That could be caused by a number of-" I held up my hand, stopping him.

"And another thing, even when you do come, you never pay any attention; so I'm starting to wonder if you even care about this cause anymore." Marius' eyes widened.

"How can you say that Enjolras? I've always been loyal to this cause!" He walked over to a nearby table to pick up his books. I shook my head.

"Women…they're always causing problems." I murmured. Marius turned towards me and looked me right in the eyes.

"Enjolras, what do you have against women? They can be some of the wonderful people you could ever know." I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps, but they can also hurt and deceive you." Marius pulled back.

"How would you know?!" I sighed and tried to change the subject. I didn't want to think about Angeleagain.

"Marius, it's not going to be easy going up against the government. But…" I sighed. "…things need to change. We need all the people we can…including you." He just looked towards the ground.

"Someday soon you're going to have to choose between living as a free man…or being a slave to a woman." Marius just shook his head and walked away.

* * *

**Eponine's POV**

I stood up quickly when I saw Marius coming to the doorway. He looked extremely upset.

"M'sieur Marius?" I tried to get his attention. He looked up.

"Oh, Eponine." He glanced behind his shoulder and then asked.

"Did you deliver the letter?" I sighed.

"Yes, Cosette got the letter." Marius looked at me with a scolding look on his face.

"Shh! I don't want _anyone _hearing that name around here!" He hissed. I shank back.

"She has…a message…for you." I murmured. He turned toward me, his face softening.

"What is it?" I handed him the letter.

"Here." He took it and smiled.

"Thank you 'Ponine." I just nodded as he walked away.

* * *

**Enjolras' POV**

I stood where I was and watched Marius walk over to the door. I was surprised to see him greeted by that girl I passed by last evening! She seemed to know Marius well enough to hold a conversation with him. I then saw her hand Marius a folded up piece of paper.

"_Who is that from?" _I wondered. I thought for a moment before deciding to leave. But just before I reached the door a sudden thought struck me.

_"Maybe I could get some infromation out of her..."_

* * *

A/N: I hope you all are liking it so far! Sorry if the chapter was short! Please review! 


	5. Letters?

A/N: Here's a new chapter guys! Sorry I took so long to get it up! I tried to make this one a little bit longer than usual, considering school is starting tomorrow, and I won't be able to update as much as I would like.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!

Enjoy!

* * *

I sighed as I watched Marius walk down the street. Usually, I'd be wishing I hadn't given Marius the letter, but right now I was more concerned with the way Marius was acting. I then remembered the conversation between Marius and the other man that I witnessed from the doorway. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the young man gathering up his books, preparing to leave. I once again looked towards Marius, and then back at the blond man and shook my head. 

"_Oh well," _I thought.

* * *

I turned just in time to see the gamine starting down the street. I didn't really want to talk to her, but I needed to know about Marius' delays. So after I took a deep breath, I started after her. It didn't take me long to reach her. 

"Excuse me…" I started. She didn't turn around.

I sighed and reluctantly touched her dirty shoulder. She jumped and finally turned toward me.

"What do you want with me, M'sieur?" She asked. Her voice was low and rough, and hearing it made me cringe a little.

"I need to ask you a few things." I answered. She cocked her eyebrow.

"I suppose…" She seemed wary. I looked around me and then turned back to her.

"We can't talk here. Come, follow me." I beckoned. She took a step back, obviously afraid.

"How do I know I can trust you, M'sieur?" She asked softly. I searched around in my pocket until a found a few francs.

"Here's a few francs for your trouble." I said, holding them out to her. She looked at them, and then turned her face up to me. She then took the money and dropped it in her worn purse. She then looked up at me again.

"Very well, M'sieur." She murmured. "Lead on."

* * *

We no sooner started walking when I started to get tired; I practically had to jog just to keep up with this man's long strides and not having any breakfast didn't help either. 

"Where are we going, M'sieur?" I asked as I trotted down an alleyway beside him.

"You'll see." He answered; not looking at me.

"Why do you want to talk to _me_, M'sieur?"

"You'll see."

"Why-" I started.

"Mademoiselle!" He growled, stopping and turning toward me. He then took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Please…You will find out everything in due time." He sighed and started walking again. We both were quiet the rest of the way there.

Once we reached our destination, he opened the door and we both went in. He then sat down at a table and motioned for me to do the same. I quietly walked over and sat down. The two of us sat in an uncomfortable silence before he spoke.

"Now, do you know Marius Pontmercy?" He asked me. I was playing with my change purse, but my head snapped up when the man mentioned Marius.

"M'sieur Marius? Sure, I know him!" I answered impulsively. He nodded and sat there in thought for a few more minutes before speaking again.

"Do you…_see _him often?" He asked, evidently uncomfortable. I wasn't sure why.

"I guess…He lives next door to me." I answered, wondering what on earth this man wanted to know.

"Do you communicate often, through say, _letters_?"

"Letters? No, never…why?" I asked.

"_What do letters have to do with me and Marius…?" _It suddenly struck me. So the man _had_ seen me give Cosette's letter to Marius. I bit my lip remembering Marius' words:

"_Shh! I don't want anyone hearing that name around here!"_

"What are you implying?" I asked suspiciously. He just sat there, massaging his temples.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I wasted your time." He sighed, defeated. I was immediately concerned.

"Is something wrong? Is it about Marius?" I asked; trying to hide the fear in my voice. The young man looked up at me and shook his head.

"It's nothing, mademoiselle. Now please, just go." He murmured. I wasn't ready to give up.

"But-"

He stood up and looked at me hard, his blue eyes even icier then before. I tried to stand my ground, but that intense look was too much for me. I sighed and nodded.

"Very well, good day M'sieur." I whispered. I then quickly slipped out the door.

* * *

A/N: There you go! I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far! I'll try to update as soon as I possibility can! Please review! 


End file.
